A battle of riceballs
by THETWOTERRORS
Summary: well, here's another Tohru? pairings, if you want, r&r and tell me who you want paired up.


"I know I can't be seeing what I'm seeing" Uo turned to Hana, "You're psychic, am I seeing, what I'm seeing"  
  
"Undoubtedly so,"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
They stood behind some trees, just hidden from the clearing of Yuki's "secret base". Yuki was slouched against a tree, across the clearing from them. Tohru sat beside him, leaning against his shoulder, her hand intertwined in his. Uo was getting restless.  
  
"I say we go in there and interrupt their little nap!" she grinned evily and turned to Hana.  
  
"no"Hana paused thoughtfully, "perhaps we should wait, and see what happens.from afar."  
  
"well, at least let me wake them up!"Uo snatched a little pepple from below her foot, and aimed it for Yuki's foot, "just about.there!"  
  
Yuki awoke with a start. For a minute he couldn't remember where he was, and then he felt Tohru's hand in his  
  
"Um.Miss. Honda?" He could feel his face reddening "Miss. Honda."  
  
"Hmmm" Tohru mumbled, still half asleep "who.why.I'm Tohru." She finally stated.  
  
Yuki just blushed brighter, and tried again. "Miss. Honda, please, wake up! Shigure must be wondering where we are."  
  
"Wha.."Tohru sat up and looked around "Oh! Yuki! I'm sorry! I must have dosed off! I'm sorry! I didn't."  
  
"Don't worry! So did I!" Yuki gave her his famous smile, the one he saved just for her, "but, um, I do think we should be getting back now."  
  
"Oh yes but." Tohru suddenly looked like she'd gotten bery sunburned, very fast. She looked down at their hands, up at Yuki, the tree, Yuki again. "We, uh, what happened?"  
  
For some reason neither of them could let go of the other's hand. "well, miss. Honda, I'm not sure."  
  
"Tohru"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, Yuki." Tohru looked very close to tears, though she often did, whenever she asked someone fore something "Please, call me by my name, unless" something seemed to strike her suddenly "you really don't want to, in which case." she looked down at their hands again.  
  
"we really should be getting home."Yuki got up and helped Tohru to her feet, without letting go of her hand. This was all well and good when she was sitting down, but standing, she was suddenly barely a centimeter from his face.".Tohru" he finished.  
  
Tohru's blush deepened, but she didn't try to pull away. Yuki carefully touched her hair, with his free hand, then her face, and finally her lips(which, he noticed, were very red from strawberry juice). Back behind the trees, Uo was having a small heart attack.  
  
"Why doesn't she just push him away.why doesn't she punch him in the face?!?" She looked around franticly for a bigger rock to thro this time.  
  
Hana cleared her throaght importantly "Arissa, perhaps we should make our presence known"  
  
Uo thought a moment, "all-right.I guess Tohru wouldn't really appreciate any violence"though I wouldn't midsome myself, she added, in her head.  
  
"Tohru.." they heard Yuki whisper. Then he suddenly shook himself, and stood back, letting go of her hand, "no! I'm sorry, Miss. Honda, I mean Tohru, I mean.I mean Miss. Honda. Yes, that's much better."  
  
Hana and Uo held off their entrance for a moment, eager for more of an explanation. How could he do that to her?!? Uo thought angrily, gears switching in reverse so fast you could hear them screech just drop her off like that, after he's already, well he deffinately looked like he was going to.  
  
And just at that moment, Tohru, probably for the first time in her life, made a move.  
  
"Yuki, I'll be careful!" she grabbed his hand and held on tight. Yuki, and the small audience, were all struck by her sudden outburst. "Yuki." she said more quietly ".you don't have to worry, you won't.It won't.You're not Hatori!"  
  
Yuki's eyes widened( I mean, even wider than usual). "Yuki." Tohru said again, almost begging this time. "I promise, it won't be that way." She blushed again, suddenly, as though she'd just realized what she'd said.  
  
Yuki moved closer to her, grasping her other hand in his. Yuki had wanted this for so long, so why didn't he feel like he should now?  
  
"I don't want to.but then.yes I do." he pulled her closer, ready to kiss her strawberry flavored lips, when. 


End file.
